percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
JUSTICE/Chapter 5
Max The three of us, after spending a few seconds admiring Rena's mist-stuff, sprinted out from behind the news stand and followed Ricky to Zyra Revanche's apartment. "This...is it," Ricky said breathlessly. I stepped up, not the least bit tired, and knocked loudly on the door. I waited a few moments before knocking again, louder this time. "I'm COMING!" yelled a young voice from withing the apartment. I heard the sound of glass breaking, and then the door was swung open--to reveal a small girl in a purple labcoat. She looked up at me, then around at Rena and Ricky. Ricky waved."Hey, there, Zyra," she said cheerily. Zyra frowned a little. "Ricky..." She backed into her apartment slowly, then closed the door some so just her head was peeking out. Ricky nudged Rena and I out of the way and moved closer to the door. "Zyra, you gave them that crystal, didn't you?" Zyra hung her head. "Yes--but they asked nicely...mostly." Rena curses voilently,. "Ricky, you said she was a friend!" She made a lunge for Zyra. "You little--" I grabbed her and held her back. "Leave it. She still has intel." I glared at Zyra. "Do you?" Zyra nods reluctantly, then opens her door and lets us in. "Do any of you want anything to eat? Or drink?" We all declined. "Zyra, rememeber those chains?" Ricky asked. "The ones the Titans were going to use to chain up the gods?" Zyra nods. "They had a set for each of the Olympians--chain them up, and the other gods are putty in your hands. The chains were specially made to surpress the gods' powers--they're, like, the ultimate weapon." "And do you know where they are?" I asked. Zyra nodded. "I think so. Last I heard...they were hidden right next to Tartarus--at the one place where it really ''does ''take nine days to fall into the pit." ''That's good, I guess, ''I thought. ''Now we don't have to get ''into ''Tartarus. '' "One last thing," Ricky said. "The scales." Zyra paled. "The scales..." Aaren Lucky, Jessica, and I sat around the ping-pong table in the Big House, again, waiting, also again. We'd rounded up three people who--well, I rounded them up, really. I had yet to explain my choices to my companions. Charlie St. Peterson arrived first. I didn't know him that well, not personally, but knew he'd be loyal. I stood. "Hey, Charlie." "'Sup? You wanted to recruit me for somthing?" "Yeah." I turned to Lucky and Jessica. "Guys, this is Charlie St. Peterson, son of Mania. This guy can control the mental state of the people around him. He can cripple the opposition." That's when Stella came in. She waved to Jessica and said hi to the rest of us. "And you guys," I motioned to Lucky and Jessica, "already know Stella--and she knows the true names of the gods, which means the other side is going to want her." "But they aren't getting me--or those names," Stella said, stamping her foot to drive the point home. "And Stella is also the Blessed of Hestia, which means she might be able to help sway the gods." Jessica nodded. "Right. So..." "Hello, everybody!" Thomas Kingsley had entered the room. "Guys," I said, "Thomas Kingsley, son of Gaea. Need I say more?" He smiled. "I go by Trip." And then came Hailee Kane. "Hey. Sorry I'm late, got hung up at the archery range." I waved her apology away. "Hailee Kane, daughter of Eurus. She's faster than most demigods, which means we now have someone who can give Max a run for her money--literally." Lucky pursed his lips. "So we have six people now." "Seven," came a voice from the doorway. I smiled. "Jason Knight, son of Poseidon. He has sway with my mother, Athena, and she has sway with the rest of the gods." "And I have bss water powers. Pth-chah!" He made a small water fountain come out of his pointer finger. Jessica looked at him skeptically. "So we have seven...but we don't know how many ''they ''have." "I doubt it's many," I said. "Most of the people who are against the gods aren't here at camp, but there are many here that could probably be tricked or swayed to the other side, which is why we need to keep this small--as we all already know." "Can we even fit this many people in the truck?" Luck asked. Jason looked offended. "Of course." Jessica rolled her eyes and stood. "Let's get going." Category:JUSTICE Category:Jay Sea Category:Max Grey Category:Aaren Hope Category:Fan Fiction Category:Collaboration